Sorting:Felix Blackburn
Liss ---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Felix Dorian Blackburn was born on the outskirts of Toronto, Canada on a very cold day in the middle of November. He was conceived by his two mothers a bit unconventionally - They sliced genes with a male donor and inserted it into both of the women. The important thing here is that he is theirs, at least two third of the way, and so is his sister, Angie Blackburn. The two were basically twins growing up, as they were born on the same day. Growing up, Angie was always more of a nature witch, while Felix had focused a lot on the other side - Science and magic, intertwined. The thought of it fascinated him. One day he took his experiment a bit far, though. Angie was messing with him, and as a result, he threw a 'potion'at him Turns out the 'potion', made via a kids potion kit his parents got him, had set her clothes on fire. If Felix hadn't magically somehow gotten a couple gallons of water to spill onto his sister, she'd be dead. Felix apologised so much, and as a result of this accident, he focused more on magic rather than science. But oh, how he loved the pursuit of knowledge. When he got sorted into Horned Serpent in Ilvermorny, while Angie was sorted into Pukwudgie, he felt at home, like the world was right. THe pursuit of knowledge continued, and by the time he graduated, he was well versed in three languages, and was pursuing a career in the Department of Surveillance Wizarding Resources. It took him a couple of years to realise how unhappy he was. While Angie loved what she was doing in the department of the Body for Protection of Magical Species, he felt like whatever he was doing was.... Mundane, at best. So, he left. Then, when a position opened for teaching, he took it in a heartbeat. Three years since then, he's now head of the Horned Serpent, and he's very happy with the career change. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Felix is a very trustworthy person. Just as he protects his children, he protects his friends, and he protects the relationship he has with both. As if teaching were what he was made to do, he also is a very intelligent person and knows ow to right any situation, or make any snide remark. Still, as a protective sort, all he wants to do is guide the next generation. Felix, though he tries his best to seem 'cool', is kind of a complete dork. He makes old references, listens to old music, and though he tries to keep up with current slang, whatever comes out just sounds dorky. He knows it. He is very aware of this dorkiness, and he embraces it. Usually by embarrassing his friends or classmates. But he also knows when far is too far. He is very careful never to cross that line. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Felix is a pureblood, born to two Canadian witches. 4) What is your character's occupation? Head of the Horned Serpent, and the Professor of History of Magic 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Model is Matthew Gray Gubler 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) -- ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Alder and Unicorn Hair 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? Lynx Keeper of secrets, guardian, listener, guide, aware, intuitive, unconventional. 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? he would only change his original career path. He is much happier teaching. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? Not much. He likes the way the world is going. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying one item. What does your character want to be in there? Are you kidding? A BOOK. On how to make a boat from scratch. – [[User:TakeMeToTheHole|'TakeMeToTheHole']] Category:Adult Sorted